User talk:Supermario63
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Moopets page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MajinAbura (Talk) 19:26, February 1, 2013 From Balthus Dire Sorry to break bad news but if the category "Annoying Orange Villains" was deleted it was for a good reason. (Check the takl-page, there was even a vote to decide it.) Mainly because it has far too few pages. Besides, recreating deleted pages without permission is forbidden. I know it seems unfair but I hope you will understand. Balthus Dire (talk) 12:47, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Don't Do it Again Just so you know, the Wreck It Ralph page has already been condemned & erased by the admins of the Villains WIki because Wreck-it Ralph is a good guy, not a bad guy. So both you & Supermario63 might wanna remember not to bring it back again before doin' something stupid you'll gonna regret later. Ok Nintendoweek? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:30, June 20, 2013 (UTC) I mean it. This isn't funny. Both of you & Nintendoweek better get with the program. Neither me nor my friends are your friggin' maids, nor your babysitters. Got it? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:40, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Supermario 63 & Nintendoweek I'm sorry for yelling @ both you & Nintendoweek since after what happened yesterday, but I'm serious. You gotta take things seriously & show some respect for this wiki, especially you Supermario63 because you got more respect as well as self-respect & mannerism compared to Nintendoweek. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:20, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Armored Villains I know you what you did, Supermario 63; you've created that wanna-be category "Armored Villains", didn't you? & what did I tell you about keep erasin' all the messages & warnings off if you're not gonna stop cowarding behind this nonsense you always do?! It's not normal, dude. Look, I'm not tryin' to be mad @ you or anything but you gotta stop. & please don't bring back that category "Armored Villains" which is a rip-off of the "Power-Tool Users" category. Because I hate doin' more clean-up. It's not great, it's not calming & it's not normal. This is your last chance, & your final warning. Thanks in advance. Don't cha judge me! 03:00, August 20, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry. Maybe I was wronged about it when I looked @ the category's history. I just hate keep doin' clean-up when I'm supposed to doin' somethin on my own terms this week. I apologize, Supermario63. This will never happen again. I'm sorry to hear about the fact you're tired of lookin' @ messages you get on your user page (specifically your user talk page included). I have no idea. But I sincerely wish you the best of luck in the future. :-( - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 14:50, August 20, 2013 (UTC) It's ok. I better go now & help the guys clean up the cateory mess. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:40, August 20, 2013 (UTC)